


Splatter

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2018 MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Steve is usually the man with the plan, but sometimes his boyfriends come up with their own.





	Splatter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MCU Kink Bingo square: Comeplay

“Tony,” Steve greets with too much relief. The smiles on the faces of his companions - Steve should probably remember their names, but he doesn’t - freeze into place, but this is too polite of a social gathering for them to comment about Steve’s faux pas. At least, too polite for them to say anything to Steve’s face.

Tony nods in greeting and elbows his way through the four people that have been semi-circled around Steve for the past twenty minutes.

“Is there a problem?” Steve prompts, trying not to sound hopeful.

Tony winks, a sly quick movement, and then pulls a sympathetic grimace at the rest of them as Tony tugs Steve away by the elbow.

“Tony?” Steve questions, but follows.

Tony says nothing, just tugs Steve harder to follow him to one of the side doors of the ballroom. Steve glances back, but he sees Sam and Natasha, both looking bored but not alarmed. Whatever it is that has Tony pulling Steve away isn’t concerning the rest of the Avengers.

They turn one corner, then another, and Steve’s worry festers as Tony says nothing.

“Tony, what -”

Tony pushes Steve into a nook, then pulls Steve down into a kiss.

Steve follows Tony’s lead and slowly kisses Tony back. He’s still concerned, Tony isn’t usually this quiet, and he’s not sure why Tony would’ve brought Steve all the way back here - and then Tony opens his mouth.

Steve realizes as soon as Tony’s too-sloppy tongue ghosts along Steve’s lips. Steve’s brain connects the dots, lighting up each one in a trail that goes down his spine and ends at the tip of his cock. He grabs Tony’s face, and Tony opens up underneath him as Steve plunders Tony’s mouth.

Tony’s mouth is full of come - Bucky’s come. Steve’s body races with fire as he imagines it. One of them had tugged the other into a back corner, just like this one, and Tony would’ve sunk to his knees and blown Bucky, wet and sloppy, just how Bucky likes it. Only Bucky would’ve had to stifle himself as Tony worked him over, kept all his sounds to himself, right up and through his coming.

And Tony hadn’t swallowed, hadn’t spit. He’d kept Bucky’s come in his mouth as they cleaned up, as Tony made his way back through the guests all wanting to talk to him, as he found Steve and pulled him into another corner. Tony had kept Bucky’s come as a present for Steve. He had  had to smile and wink and nod to not give himself away because if Tony had opened his mouth then everyone would know.

Steve licks up every single drop. He sweeps Tony’s mouth several times to make sure he’s gotten it all. When Steve finally pulls back, he’s panting. Tony smirks up at him, lips bright red and eyes half-lidded.

“Like that, did you?” Tony hums as he settles his hands on Steve’s hips.

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve agrees, still cupping Tony’s face. He wants to pull Tony back in again, he wants to grind his already-filling cock against Tony, he wants to suck Tony down but also he wants Tony on his knees again for himself. Steve feels like a bubbling pot of wants right now and unsure which one to follow first.

“Happy’s out back and Bucky will meet us there. Unless you want to stay a bit longer,” Tony teases as his thumbs rub circles into Steve’s hip bones.

“No,” Steve protests. When Tony laughs at his immediate response, Steve struggles to regain some of his composure. He swipes his thumb across Tony’s lower lip. “Not unless you’re going back out there with a mouth full of _my_ come.”

Tony’s eyes go liquid dark and he nips at Steve’s thumb. “As fun as that would be, I think there’s more fun waiting for us in the limo. Get us there, soldier. Preferably without being seen.”

With the motivation of Tony’s promise, Steve manages to lead Tony down the back hallways and avoid anyone else until they’re sneaking out the service exit less than ten minutes later.

As Tony said, Happy is waiting for them, leaning against the side of the limo with a carefully neutral face.

Steve winces. Steve’s dress pants do little to hide his erection, still going strong, and he’s not as skilled as Tony as hiding it. He avoids Happy’s gaze when Happy pulls open the door, and Steve breathes a sigh of relief when he slides in without any fanfare. It’s not the first time the three of them have snuck away from an event early - and far from Tony’s first time - but Steve still feels guilt sit on his shoulders.

Steve forgets about that weight though when he sees Bucky already lounging on the other side, jacket discarded and shirt untucked.

Bucky’s legs splay out, indolent, and Steve is caught admiring the image. The way the fabric clings to Bucky’s thick thighs, the inviting V of his legs that Steve wants to crawl into, the rucked up shirt that Steve wants to rip open. Steve has had years of mapping Bucky’s body, touching it and admiring it and drawing it, and it’s still never enough.

Bucky’s gaze is wicked as he looks at Steve, because Bucky knows Steve just as well.

“What took you fellas so long?” Bucky drawls as Tony slides in next to Steve and Happy shuts the door.

“Steve wanted to appreciate his present,” Tony replies as he slides right up against Steve’s side, Tony’s heat fanning Steve’s flames.

“All of it? Did you get all of it, Stevie?” Bucky questions, his gaze hot.

“He did,” Tony purrs in Steve’s ear, answering for him.

Steve can’t look away from Bucky, from the mischief in his gaze, but he reaches out and grabs Tony’s thigh to ground himself. His boys have planned something for him, and Steve wants whatever it is.

The driver door shuts, and Happy starts the drive home. The partition is already up, blocking the back from the front, but the radio clicks on and a basketball game blares from the front speakers. The sound is loud for a normal human - loud enough to mask any noises coming from the backseat.

It’s not the first time that Happy has taken the three of them home.

That guilt rises in Steve again, but it’s outweighed by the knowledge that if he was going to protest than he would’ve done it the first - or second, or third - time that they had sex in the back while Happy was driving. Now Steve knows he’s going to give in, especially with Tony pressed up against him and Bucky trapping him with that gaze, and there’s little use in feeling shame about it.

Not with what Bucky and Tony might have planned for him, when the introduction was a mouthful of Bucky’s come by way of Tony’s mouth.

Steve unbuckles his pants and shoves them down his hips.

“Knew you’d like that,” Bucky comments with a smirk, his gaze flicking down to where Steve’s cock protrudes from underneath the shirt tails.

Bucky did know, just like Steve knew about Bucky’s thing for sloppy blowjobs and pretty lace. Steve had several sketchbooks hidden that were filled with sketches of Tony’s ass covered in different styles and colors of panties, drawn at Bucky’s request before they’d figured out how to invite Tony into their relationship. Tony had yet to find those sketches or Steve’s own collection of lace and silk panties, but Steve is letting Bucky choose the time to reveal that kink.

But Steve’s _thing_ got found out fast with three men having sex with each other and two of them being supersoldiers. There is a lot of come, all the time, and Tony is too perceptive to have missed that. And Tony is all too happy to join Bucky and let Steve mess around with all their plethora of come.

Steve just… likes it.

He likes the trust that it implied when they were able to forgo the rubbers. He likes how messy and dirty it gets, pulling the perfect image of Captain America out from under his skin and leaving Steve Rogers in its place. He likes how it can leave marks when it dries, knowing that it wouldn’t get him thrown in jail or beat up in a back alley. He likes how Tony and Bucky indulge him, letting Steve fill them. He likes how they mark and claim him in return.

Tony wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, giving it a slow, tight pull.

Steve sighs and tips his head back against the seat, letting his body burn.

“Show him, Tony,” Bucky orders, voice husky.

“Then get over here and keep him ready for me,” Tony replies as he keeps that slow, slow slide on Steve’s cock. “I can do my one-handed trick but you won’t like how long it takes me.”

Bucky laughs as he slides to the floor of the limo. He grins up at Steve, but instead of reaching for Steve’s cock, Bucky unbuckles Tony’s pants.

“I stretched him out for you,” Bucky spoils as he works Tony’s pants down. “Got him all open and ready before he slid to his knees and sucked me off.”

Steve groans, arching his hips up, as Tony squeezes.

“He told me to keep it in my mouth,” Tony whispers, wicked and dark, right into Steve’s ear, “so I could give it to you. All those people back at that party, thinking how good and _pure_ Captain America must be. Isn’t that what they’re thinking, Steve? Or do you think they might suspect that their righteous captain likes it messy, that he likes eating his boyfriend’s come out of his lover’s mouth?”

“Is a lover different than a boyfriend or do you just like to be special?” Bucky questions with a snort as he slaps Tony’s ass.

“I’m the catch here in this relationship, so I get to call myself whatever I want,” Tony snipes.

“Oh, _you’re_ the catch,” Bucky starts.

“Enough you two. I want to come before he get back to the Tower,” Steve says as he bumps his knee into Bucky’s chest.

“No patience,” Tony says with a theatrical sigh, but it ends in that breathy moan of his that has Steve’s cock twitching.

Bucky’s hand cups Tony’s ass, and Steve has suspicions on where some of Bucky’s fingers ended up.

“You heard the captain. Chop, chop, doll,” Bucky says, but he doesn’t wait. Bucky lifts Tony by the ass himself and sets him over Steve’s lap.

Steve holds his cock, guiding it right into Tony’s hole as Tony sits down. Tony is slick and tight, a hot vice squeezing Steve’s cock inch by inch, fed by the steady slow slide of gravity. Steve grips Tony’s hips to help balance, to help Bucky slow the fall. Tony’s back rests against Steve’s chest, but then Tony bows out, spine curving, as Tony sinks further.

Tony settles his head back on Steve’s shoulder, chest heaving.

“So good, so good,” Tony praises, voice a whisper through his pants.

Tony finally sinks the entire way down, and Steve trembles with the tension of keeping still. Bucky spreads Tony’s legs to the outside of Steve’s thighs and then settles in between Steve’s knees.

“Go ahead, baby,” Bucky assures as he rubs Steve’s inner thighs. “Fuck our needy _lover_.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” Tony returns, but ends in a gasp as Steve thrusts up, grinding into Tony and giving Tony that impossible extra bit of his cock.

“That’s it. Fill ‘im up,” Bucky urges, delighted grin on his face. He rolls Steve’s balls between his fingers and Steve grunts as the pleasure spikes. “I want to see you leakin’ out of him, spillin’ out all around your fat cock.”

Bucky’s fucking dirty talk - and Tony’s too - is always too descriptive for Steve’s brain. He sees it and he wants it, and he could almost, almost orgasm right now from the image alone.

He doesn’t, thankfully, but he does lift Tony up by the hips and then slam Tony back down on his cock.

Tony howls, squirming, loud enough that Happy can definitely hear the in the front but Steve no longer cares. Tony begs for more, for harder, for deeper, and Steve gives it to him. Bucky gets a hand on Tony’s cock, stroking him off in time with Steve thrusts, the other slipping fingers into Tony’s mouth to give Tony something to suck on.

Tony says he likes sex of all kinds, hard and rough or slow and sweet and anything in between. He won’t admit to a preference to either Steve or Bucky, not yet at least, but Steve has noticed that Tony especially loves it when he’s overwhelmed. With two of them it’s easy - and incredibly fun - to give Tony enough sensation and touch to fill up that big, wonderful brain of his so that Tony doesn’t overthink giving Steve or Bucky their pleasure. So that Tony can only take, can only feel.

It doesn’t always happen, Tony getting in the middle, but when it does it works - in a way that Steve feared it wouldn’t, when he and Bucky had talked of adding Tony in. Steve couldn’t have handled stepping into the years long and tragedy-filled relationship that he and Bucky had, but somehow Tony had agreed and done it.

And Steve wouldn’t trade what he has now for anything.

Tony clenches down, squeezing, and Steve bites at the back of Tony’s neck to ground himself. Tony shakes against him, Bucky whispering dirty praises to him, and Steve feels his muscles tighten, his balls draw up.

But it’s Tony who comes first, gasping around Bucky’s fingers and writhing on Steve’s cock as Steve slams him down again. He comes on Bucky’s face, then into Bucky’s open mouth, and Steve stares, captivated, grinding into Tony and watching.

Tony sags back against Steve with a sigh.

Steve circles his hips, heat still pooling as Bucky looks up him with wicked eyes.

Bucky climbs up, sliding a knee onto the seat as he leans towards Steve. Steve leans forward, wanting that kiss. Steve wants to taste Tony on Bucky’s lips, wants to lick Tony’s come from Bucky’s chin.

Bucky diverts at the last second to kiss Tony, sloppy and wet and dripping. Tony moans into it, letting the come slide into his mouth or down his chin without care.

Steve snaps, coming just from that. He grinds into Tony, mouth gaping, as he tips his head back and erupts. He pours himself into Tony, filling him up, and Steve can feel his own come slipping and frothing around his cock as he continues to grind.

Steve comes for several long moments, awash in that wonderful, burning heat.

Finally he sags back against the limo seat and noses at Tony’s cheek. “You’re amazing,” he says, voice cracking. He means so much more than that, the words not enough to get across the warm, fuzzy feeling that is Tony and Bucky doing this to him, for him. Even back before the war started, Steve couldn’t have imagined being this happy, and especially not once he woke up in a new century. “Both of you,” Steve adds, to make sure that Bucky knows that Steve is including him too.

“But especially me,” Tony says with a grin.

Bucky gives an easy shrug. “If I was buried in your ass, I’d be sayin’ that too.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Barnes?” Tony squawks.

“Means you’re an ass, _Stark_ ,” Bucky sasses back with a happy grin on his face. He darts up and kisses the retort from Tony’s lips, and Tony settles into the kiss easily.

Steve runs his hands over the both of them - up Tony’s chest, down Bucky’s side - just to feel them. Then he looks out the tinted windows and realizes that they’re close to the Tower, and all of them still a mess.

By the time Happy pulls into the garage, they’re far from presentable but at least completely covered. Steve’s face is flushed and is unable to tamp down the heat on his face. Tony’s pants are buckled, his shirt haphazardly tucked in, but he’s leaking Steve’s come from his ass with every passing second. Bucky still has remnants of Tony’s come dried on his face, stuck in his beard and at his hairline, but steps out of the limo with a swagger and a half-hard erection that Steve has plans for.

Steve wants Bucky to fuck him, to fill him up with Bucky’s come and have it leak out of his hole. He wants Bucky to fuck him while he’s on his hands and knees over Tony, with Tony touching and stroking and in the perfect position to catch Steve’s come on Tony’s chest. He wants Bucky to fuck him until Steve is painting Tony with his come, marking Tony as his, marking Tony as _theirs_. He wants Bucky to fuck him and keep fucking him until Tony is good to go again for a second round, with whatever round it will be for Steve and Bucky.

Since his boys are willing to indulge him tonight, Steve will take everything.

“That’s the face of a man with a plan,” Bucky comments to Tony, throwing an arm around Tony’s shoulders. They look at Steve with identical heat in their eyes.

Steve grins.


End file.
